


Braterski prezent

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bracia, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, dziewczyna, książki, księgarnia, miasteczko, prezent, seks, urodziny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Dzień  urodzin Sama  Winchestera, Dean postanawia  sprawić  bratu  prezent,  Dean  idzie do  księgarni  i  spotyka  uroczą  dziewczynę, seks  wśród  książek, dzień  urodzin  Sama  jest  też  wspaniałym dniem  dla Deana.





	Braterski prezent

 Wstając rano, korzystając z łazienki, jedząc śniadanie, wymieniając wzajemnie burkliwe przycinki, słowem - starając się zachowywać jak każdego innego dnia, Dean udawał, że nie pamięta o urodzinach młodszego brata. Zerkał na Sama i widział jak stara się zachować pokerową twarz, choć jego oczy z godziny na godzinę przybierały coraz smutniejszy, szczenięcy wyraz. Ach, biedny Sammy...   
Dean zachichotał złośliwie, a potem pomyślał, że wieczorem wszystko bratu wynagrodzi, obdarowując fajnym, nowym nożem oraz oczywiście, nieodłączną gazetką porno. Dodałby i butelkę whisky, ale młody nie przepadał za piciem, a poza tym, te jego bóle głowy, przewidzenia i wizje były niepokojące, po co jeszcze podlewać je gorzałą...   
Kiedy po lunchu wyszli z baru, w którym zjedli niezłe naleśniki z mięsem, Dean zauważył niedużą księgarnię i postanowił do niej zajrzeć, najlepiej bez brata. Uśmiechnął się do Sama, przybierając zawadiacką minę.   
\- Zauważyłeś tę kelnerkę? - zaczął. - Dawała mi wyraźne znaki. Wrócę i spytam, o której kończy, a ty wróć do motelu, ok? Niedługo będę z powrotem...   
\- Chcesz poderwać tę kelnerkę? - zdziwił się Sam. - Nawet na ciebie nie patrzyła, ale... jak sobie chcesz.   
To mówiąc, nieco urażony, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.   
Miasteczko w którym się zatrzymali, było niewielkie i spokojne. Żadna sprawa ich tutaj nie trzymała. Ot, chcieli coś zjeść, odpocząć, przejrzeć Baby i ruszyć dalej. Jak na złość, był drugi maja, dzień jego urodzin. Wszystko wokół zieleniło się i kwitło, powietrze wypełniało światło i słoneczne ciepło. Szkoda, że był wśród tej zieleni i świeżości zupełnie sam, bo Dean ruszył na podryw. Jak zwykle...   
Sam przygarbił się, zwiesił długie ręce wzdłuż boków i w smętnym nastroju powlókł się do motelu.   
Dean nie wrócił do baru. Zajrzał do księgarni. Nie była wypełniona książkami naukowymi, ani podręcznikami, bardziej literaturą popularną i najnowszymi bestselerami. Za ladą z kasą stała ładna, młoda brunetka, którą Dean zauważył przez szybę kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Pomyślał wtedy, że kupi Samowi książkę, a przy okazji pogawędzi z ładną dziewczyną. O tym, że w urodziny brata, mógłby wziąć go ze sobą, jakoś nie pomyślał... konkurencji przy ładnych dziewczynach nigdy nie lubił.   
Skoncentrował swoje zielonookie spojrzenie na twarzy dziewczyny, uśmiechając się do niej miękko, a jednocześnie jakby bezwiednie dotykając palcami okładek książek wyłożonych na ladzie. Dziewczyna podniosła na niego duże, brązowe oczy, chwilę patrzyła, a później zarumieniona przygryzła pełne usta. Świetnie," daję radę!" pomyślał radośnie Dean.   
\- Cześć, szukam dwóch książek. Jednej dla siebie, a drugiej dla kogoś, kto jest mi bliski... - Dean celowo zawiesił głos, obserwując reakcję brunetki - jakby nieco się spłoszyła. Obdarzył dziewczynę jeszcze jednym, rozbrajającym uśmiechem i dodał:   
\- Drugą książkę chcę kupić dla mojego młodszego brata. Dziś ma urodziny. Zobaczyłem twoją księgarnię i ciebie i pomyślałem, że pomożesz mi dla niego coś wybrać?   
Wyciągnął do dziewczyny rękę.   
\- Mam na imię Dean.   
Dziewczyna powoli podała mu dłoń, a Dean delikatnie uścisnął jej palce.   
-Jestem Monica -powiedziała nieomal bez tchu, rumieniąc się lekko, z nieukrywaną przyjemnością patrząc na jego usta, pełne w kształcie i podbródek, mocno zarysowany oraz zielone, przenikliwe oczy z gęstymi rzęsami. Mogłaby tak patrzeć i patrzeć, a nawet dotknąć. Nie jeden raz.   
\- Monica... więc, co mi polecasz? Jakieś książki dla facetów?   
Dean przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na nią wyczekująco.   
\- Jeśli lubisz sensacje, polecam Lee Childa. Mam najnowsze książki Kinga, a jeśli chciałbyś efektowną przygodę - książki Clive;aCusslera ,powinny ci się spodobać.  
\- Efektowna przygoda - zamruczał do siebie Dean. - Taak., to brzmi po męsku...   
Zamyślił się przez chwilę. Przygód w swoim życiu miał już dużo, ale przecież nie poprosi o książkę z romantyczną, spokojną historią, najlepiej z romantycznym zakończeniem. O małym domku, otoczonym białym płotem z rosnącymi wokół kwiatami i wysokimi słonecznikami...   
To nie są bajeczki dla facetów, to nie są bajeczki dla łowców. Dla łowców jest przygoda - nie zawsze efektowna. Motele i zapyziałe miasteczka, nawiedzone domy i rozkopywane groby. A w nagrodę - piwo, bilard, długie jazdy Impalą, brat przy boku i miłe dziewczyny, mieszkające w małych miasteczkach, właśnie takie jak ta tutaj...   
Dlatego stał w księgarni i czarował dziewczynę uśmiechem, rozmową, dotykiem palców, biorąc od niej kolejne książki, które mu pokazywała, opowiadał dowcipy, a w końcu kupił dwie książki Cusslera - podobno o piratach lub skarbach, czy jakoś tak, a potem wyszedł.   
Dean wszedł do pobliskiego baru, zjadł soczystego, dużego hamburgera, wypił kawę i odczekał jeszcze prawie półtorej godziny. W końcu, nie wytrzymał dłużej, wrócił do księgarni i stanął, milcząc i uśmiechając się, przed Monicą.   
Oboje wyciągnęli do siebie dłonie.   
Dziewczyna weszła zza lady, podeszła do drzwi wejściowych, przekręciła gałkę na zamknięte, a potem wzięła Deana za rękę i poprowadziła na niewielkie zaplecze. Było dosyć ciasno. Krzesło i stolik z małym czajnikiem elektrycznym, dwa zielone kubki, na podłodze paczki z książkami, niektóre rozpakowane, inne jeszcze nie.   
Dean bez wahania objął dziewczynę i pocałował najpierw powoli, smakując jej usta, a potem coraz mocniej i głębiej. Ona także coraz szybciej oddawała mu pocałunki. Na krześle wylądowały, pospiesznie zdjęte, kurtka Deana, jego koszulka i jej zielona sukienka. Szybko pozbyli się bielizny. Dean całował i dotykał śmiało tam, gdzie Monica mu pozwala, a ochoczo pozwalała mu na wiele, sama z chęcią dotykając silnego torsu, mocnych bicepsów, ud, brzucha, wrażliwej męskości.   
Kochali się szybko, mocno, nie zważając na rozłożone wszędzie książki., układając się na nich jak na twardych poduszkach. Trudno powiedzieć, czy ten akt seksualny był hołdem, czy też zniewagą dla książek Kinga, Grishama, Christie, Rowling, choć gdyby ktoś zapytał o to Deana, odpowiedziałby, że jak najbardziej, do cholery! Seks jest lepszy od niejednej pisaniny, choć i ta bywa niezła. Kartki szeleściły do wtóru pod ich kołysaniem, a Monica, obeznana na codzień z książkami, miała wrażenie, że ciekawskie literki i kolorowe okładki, przyglądają się zachłannie jej przystojnemu kochankowi.   
Na pożegnanie, Dean dostał jeszcze parę słodkich, namiętnych całusów i kilka pięknie opakowanych książek. Tych, na których kochał się z Monicą. Zapewne po to, by literatura przypominała mu o rozkoszach ciała, a nie tylko umysłu...   
  
Gdy wrócił do motelu, Sam drzemał na łóżku. Dean po cichu wyjął torbę z nożem i pisemkiem, dołożył książki Cusslera, małą torebkę z ziarnami słonecznika, otworzył dwa piwa, a następnie klepnął brata mocno w ramię. Ten poderwał się zaspany i potargany.   
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sammy. 100 lat, braciszku - zawołał i podał Samowi butelkę piwa i słonecznik. Usiadł obok niego na łóżku i stuknął się z nim butelką.   
\- No co? Sądziłeś, że zapomniałem, co? Przyznaj się, Sammy? - droczył się, widząc uradowaną minę brata. - Masz prezent. Na dzień twoich urodzin, długo wybierałem...Zagryź czymś zdrowym, wiem, że lubisz żarcie dla króliczków...!   
Spojrzał wyczekująco na Sama. Ten obejrzał nóż, zerknął ze śmiechem na pisemko porno, ziarna słonecznika, a potem spojrzał na książki.   
\- Kupiłeś mi książki, Dean?- spytał ze zdziwieniem. Przygodowe?   
Dean skinął głową i zaczął odpakowywać własne książki.   
\- Owszem, o prawdziwych, męskich przygodach. Czytaj, czytaj, a może kiedyś, dzięki nim dowiesz się, co i jak i nawet kto wie - zaczniesz uprawiać seks, Sammy. Z dziewczynami.   
Lekceważąc prychnięcie brata, Dean zabrał się do przeglądania własnych książek i pogrążył się w lekturze, a jednocześnie we wspomnieniach, jakże miłych igraszek z Monicą.   
Dzień urodzin Sama był naprawdę całkiem udany- dla  nich  obu, choć  Dean był  pewien, że  jemu  przytrafił  się  znacznie  lepszy  prezent.


End file.
